


Santa's tallest helper

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [19]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, M/M, Mall Santa Claus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: promptabuddie: “Eddie is a mall Santa while Buck is one of his elves.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Santa's tallest helper

**Author's Note:**

> https://promptabuddie.tumblr.com/post/189362862824/eddie-is-a-mall-santa-while-buck-is-one-of-his

#  **_Santa’s Tallest Helper_ **

“It’s gotta be in something in our contracts that elves can’t be taller than Santa” Eddie complained as Buck switched with Hen as his current aide.

“I’m barely a few inches taller calm down Eddie. Why do you want them to fire me?” Buck complained as the only child currently left from the last rush was coming to the line.

Hen caught the tail end of their conversation as she went on her break. She didn’t get it.

Chimney had no problem with being a short Santa it wasn’t a big deal. She needed to go check if the gift she was getting Karen was ready. She put the thought away as she left the area.

“Hi little girl. Are you here to see big old Santa?” Buck greeted her as he went past to take the money for the pictures and gift ideas the kids would confess.

“Aren’t you tall for an elf?” She said making her mother laugh.

“I’m only half elf. I’m part giant on my mom’s side. Let’s introduce you to mister Claus sweetie” he heard her wow as he walked with her past the sleigh to Eddie in the chair.

“Hi Santa!”

“Hello little girl what’s your name?” Eddie waved while she came closer.

“It’s me Susie. Don’t you remember me from last year?”

“Oh. I’m sorry Susie. There’s another little girl in another place that looks just like you. I wanted to be sure” Eddie explained while Buck smiled.

“It’s a lot of names and faces for the big guy to remember Susie and he’s pretty old. he can’t remember everything like he used to” buck said as he got behind the camera stand.

“Oh! Like my great grandma. It’s okay, dad says it’s not her fault so it’s not yours either Santa” she hopped onto Eddie’s leg and gave a bright smile with one missing tooth.

“That’s great kiddo. Now have you got anything to tell Santa. He’s all ears” buck said while sending them to print.

“Hmm. Can I get a cat for Christmas? If I can’t maybe a new van of tea like my mom has” she said getting quieter as she went on.

“ You mean a vanity?” Buck said from his setup hearing her through his earpiece.

“Oh my gosh. Your big pointy ears are really good Mr elf.” She said giggling as she got up to go back to her mom.

“I’ll see what I can do Susie. Have a merry Christmas okay” Eddie said getting up for a drink.

After buck gave the mother her picture along with a note of what her daughter said he came over.

“Man it’s dead in here. Guess everyone’s done for today”

“Yeah lucky you.”

“Hey our shifts are shorter than yours and we get paid less so don’t complain Santa” buck said nudging Eddie’s shoulder.

“So half giant huh? How’d your parents meet?” Eddie said passing buck his drink.

“Oh it’s a tall tale. See she walked into a bar or well she stepped on it”

Eddie huffed out a laugh spitting some of his coffee. Thankfully his white beard was pulled off and avoided the stains.

“Wow. I didn’t expect you to like it that much.” Buck said cracking a smile.

“I don’t want you to get fired”

“Huh?”

“I just-” Eddie began.

“Aww yeah! Guess who got Karen the new blender she’s been eyeing. My baby is gonna love it” hen said coming in with a big bag.

“What? That’s great hen. I bet she will. Oh, Eddie you were saying”

“I just- forgot what I was gonna say. Uh better make sure things are ready for the next kid huh.” Eddie said moving to check their equipment.

“Did I miss something?” Hen asked.

“If you did you’re not the only one” buck said looking at Eddie.

What was he going to say?

Great now buck was going to wonder about it for the rest of their shift.

Could- no. He wasn’t about to- or maybe. There was no telling now.

“Buckaroo you’re thinking is hurting my ears it’s so loud.” Hen said.

Buck started after Eddie.

“Hey Eddie! ”

There was no telling unless he tried right

**Author's Note:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/189363775913/promptabuddie-eddie-is-a-mall-santa-while-buck


End file.
